


Klaine Advent 2020

by bowtiesandboatshoes



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes
Summary: Based on prompts from klaineadvent on TumblrKurt and Blaine meet at the "premiere" of Rachel and Cooper's Hallmark Christmas movie
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 161
Kudos: 76
Collections: Klaine Advent 2020





	1. Abashed

**Author's Note:**

> I've never attempted to make one coherent story for Advent before, but this premise has been floating around for a while now and I've been encouraged to go all in and just start posting instead of waiting to see if it works out, so here goes! Wish me luck! I'll be using the Advent prompts and hitting some good old Hallmark tropes as well. 
> 
> *I did up the final rating to M for one scene towards the end, but it is mostly pretty innocent fluff! Enjoy!

“Kurt, you should come with me tonight. It’ll be fun!” Rachel insisted. 

Kurt heaved a sigh from where he sat on the couch, aimlessly flicking through the mass of reality tv that was saved up on their DVR. It was Saturday, he was eternally single, the holidays were fast approaching, and the last thing he wanted to do was go with Rachel to some cast party celebrating the premiere of the Hallmark Christmas movie she’d filmed the summer before. 

“Thanks, Rach, but I’m good.”

“No, Kurt, you’re not,” Rachel replied, beelining towards him and grabbing the remote from his hand. She turned off the tv and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. “I don’t even know the last time you left the apartment other than to go to work. I’m not going to let my best friend waste away watching Real Housewives. How are you ever going to meet anyone if you never _go_ anywhere??”

“I go places!” Kurt protested.

“Name one place you went this week that wasn’t the office,” Rachel challenged.

“I…” he began defensively, but then sagged back into the couch cushions, abashed that he couldn’t actually think of a single example. 

“Ha! I’m right and you know it! Just please come with me, Kurt? I promise you’ll have a good time. And if nothing else at least there will be eye candy. You remember how handsome Cooper is, don’t you?” Rachel had shown Kurt photos of her co-star over the summer and he’d swooned immediately. Unfortunately Cooper was as straight as he was handsome. But that didn’t mean Kurt couldn’t look. 

“Fine,” he huffed, “I’ll come.” He didn’t have the energy to resist Rachel’s stubbornness, and she did have a point that he hadn’t been out in a while. At least if he went with her now, she’d let him off the hook for a couple of weeks and then he could watch his trash tv in peace.

He headed to his room to pull together an outfit better suited to a party than the yoga pants and hoodie he currently had on.


	2. Brake

“Squirt, I’m so glad you’re finally here!” Cooper exclaimed as he burst through the door of Blaine’s new apartment.

“Don’t call me that, Coop.” Blaine had learned long ago that he had to put the brakes on his brother from the start, or else the little annoyances would build up and he’d end up snapping at him later on. It was easier to tolerate when their visits were sporadic and brief, but now that Blaine had moved to New York and they’d be seeing each other more regularly, he was particularly eager to nip it in the bud. To his credit, Cooper had gotten better over the years at recognizing the things that pushed Blaine’s buttons and then  _ not _ intentionally pushing them. The childhood nickname was a habit that was hard to break though. 

“Sorry, I’m just excited! My little brother, finally in the same city as me!” He wrapped Blaine in a crushing bear hug, which Blaine happily returned, his fleeting irritation vanishing with the reminder that yes, he was now actually living in New York, and at least part of his childhood dream had become a reality. 

Cooper surveyed the small studio, which was strewn with empty moving boxes and a few yet to be unpacked. “I thought I could help you unpack, but it looks like you’re almost finished already.”

“Yeah, I didn’t bring much.” Truth be told, Blaine would rather do the work himself anyway than have his brother rooting through and commenting on all of his things.

“Well good! If you’re almost done then there’s nothing to keep you from coming to my premiere party!”

“Your what?”

“The party I’m having to celebrate the first airing of my new Hallmark movie. I mean it won’t be an official premiere or anything. Sadly no red carpet. But I’m having some of the other actors and crew over for the debut.”

“No red carpet, huh? I don’t know then, Coop…” Blaine teased. 

Cooper grabbed a discarded sheet of packing paper from the floor, wadded it up, and tossed it playfully at his brother. “You have to come. It will be festive! There might even be caroling… You could play my piano!” he wheedled. 

Blaine dodged the ball and rolled his eyes fondly. “Of course I’ll come,” he said. “But only for the piano.”


	3. Careless

The party was in full swing by the time Rachel and Kurt arrived. Cooper’s trendy apartment was decked out for the holiday. In one corner a tree with twinkling lights and tinsel reached almost to the ceiling. Across the room a makeshift bar featured festively named drinks and a bowl of punch. Plates of hors d’oeuvres were scattered about and the big screen tv over the fireplace was tuned to the movie. On screen, Rachel and Cooper were strolling through Central Park in the snow. 

“Cooper, you remember my friend Kurt,” the real Rachel said by way of introduction. 

Cooper smiled brightly. “Of course! Welcome, Kurt. Enjoy the party!”

Kurt couldn’t do much more than grin and say hello before Cooper darted away. 

“What was that about? I’ve never met Cooper before. Why would he remember me? And why did he act like he did?”

“Well I talked about you while we were filming. Obviously.”

“Obviously…” Kurt repeated suspiciously. 

“Ooh, I see the director over there. I’m going to go say hi. You should mingle. I’ll see you later!”

Rachel gave Kurt a pat on the shoulder and was off, leaving Kurt to take in the room and figure out his next move on his own. It wasn’t the first time she’d dragged him somewhere and then left him to his own devices and fortunately he was more than capable of holding his own in a room full of strangers. 

He helped himself to a glass of eggnog from a tray on top of the piano, which regrettably no one was playing, and spotted a gingerbread decorating station set up on the island separating the kitchen from the living space. It was the epitome of a Hallmark movie cliche but he figured he could pass some time putting his design skills to work on some cookie couture. He was just putting the finishing touches on his gingerbread man’s vest when someone took the seat across from him.

“Mind if I join you?” the man asked. 

“Go ahead,” Kurt said without looking up. He didn’t want to get careless with his icing and ruin the work he’d put into his decorating so far. When he did look he had to remind himself that he wasn’t actually  _ in _ a Christmas movie, because his companion looked every inch the picture of a golden age movie star, right down to the bow tie at his throat, decorated with tiny Christmas trees. 


	4. Dispensable

Cooper greeted Blaine warmly when he arrived at the party, but after chatting for a minute and introducing him to a few of the other guests, his hosting duties called. Blaine spent a little while making small talk, but the move and setting up his new apartment had sapped some of his usual energy, so he looked for a spot where he could get off his feet for a bit. He glanced longingly at the glossy black piano, but with the movie still playing he knew it wasn’t time for that just yet. There were no open spaces on the couches in front of the television, but he spied a stool free at the kitchen island.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked as he approached. He knew he didn’t need the man’s permission, but manners were not dispensable to Blaine. 

“Go ahead,” the man replied, his attention still focused on the intricate design he was piping onto what looked to be a quite fashionable gingerbread man. 

Blaine didn’t want to disturb an artist at work so he sat down and quietly started working on a cookie of his own. 

“Sorry didn’t mean to be rude. Just wanted to get those last details right. I’m Kurt.” 

“Well I’d say you did a beautiful job. That’s by far the best dressed gingerbread man I’ve seen tonight! My name’s Blaine.” Blaine couldn’t help but notice that Kurt himself was perhaps the best dressed actual man in the room that night.

Kurt smiled at him from across the island. “Why thank you!”

“So, were you involved with the movie?”

“Me? No. My roommate Rachel is one of the stars. I’m her plus-one tonight. What about you?”

“Nope.” Blaine nodded at the tv, where Cooper was currently dominating the screen. “Cooper’s my brother.” 

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at the tv screen and then back at Blaine. “Wow that’s a lot of handsome for one family!”

Blaine thought he detected a slight blush on Kurt’s cheeks as he said it, and he could definitely feel one rising on his own. “Just don’t let Coop hear you say that. It would only go to his head,” he chuckled. 

“Ah, he sounds like Rachel then. No wonder they got along so well!”

They kept up an easy conversation and drifted from decorating individual cookies to working together on an elaborate gingerbread chalet. 

“I’m beginning to feel very grateful Rachel forced me to come with her tonight,” Kurt admitted, looking up fondly at Blaine as he added a row of non-pareils to the snowy roof.

“Not big on holiday festivities?” Blaine’s tone was one of genuine curiosity, not judgement. 

“It’s not that I have anything against them, exactly. It’s just there are some nights that you want to go out and others you’d rather stay in and watch bad reality tv than spend the night with a roomful of strangers, you know? But I have to say I’m glad I came,” he added with a smile. 

“I know what you mean,” Blaine agreed, “Cooper insisted I come, but I could just as easily be happy at home on my couch, especially since I only just moved in. He sort of bribed me with his piano though and I couldn’t very well say no to that.” 

“You play?” Kurt asked. 

“Since I was 6. Maybe when the movie’s over I’ll get a chance. It sort of pains me to have a baby grand right there and not be able to play it!”

“Well it’s definitely calling out to be played. And what’s a Christmas party without carols, right?”

Blaine laughed. “Exactly!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're all as eager as Blaine is to get him to that piano! Soon, I promise! lol!


	5. Event

Kurt and Blaine had just put the finishing touches on their gingerbread house and Blaine was propping a little bow tie bedecked gingerbread man in front of it when Rachel swooped in and tugged at Kurt’s arm. 

“Kurt you need to come watch this part, it’s my favorite!”

Kurt reluctantly let himself be pulled from his seat. Rachel was the reason he was there after all, and the movie was in theory the main event. She barely gave him time to excuse himself before she dragged him off. “I’m so sorry, I really should…” was all he managed to get out as he gestured at Rachel and followed her across the room, sending an apologetic look to his new friend. Blaine just laughed and shook his head as if he understood, which judging by what he’d said about his brother, Kurt figured he just might. 

“Sorry, Blaine,” Rachel echoed over her shoulder in afterthought as she whisked Kurt away towards the television. 

Kurt side-eyed his friend. How did she know Blaine's name?

It didn’t take long for his brain to catch up though. Between this and the incident with Cooper earlier, something was definitely up. “Rachel Berry!” he began, but they’d arrived in front of the tv and Rachel directed his attention to the screen. He couldn’t very well accuse her of orchestrating this whole evening so he and Blaine would meet when he was supposed to be admiring her performance, not to mention that he’d be interrupting everyone else trying to watch the movie. He’d have to wait until later to berate her for meddling. Instead he watched as movie-Rachel sang a stunning rendition of Silent Night as movie-Cooper looked on adoringly. 

When the credits rolled not long after, everyone who was watching applauded and Cooper clicked off the tv. “And now,” he announced loudly, “I was hoping my little brother Blaine would play some music for us all. What do you say, Blaine?”

Kurt followed Cooper’s line of vision to where Blaine was standing in time to catch him rolling his eyes at his brother. “I say you’re making me feel like a ten year old at Mom and Dad’s holiday party, but also I’ve been itching to get my hands on those keys all night, so yes, I’ll play.” He downed the last of his eggnog as he made his way over to the piano. “I’m sure we have some singers in the house tonight. Come join me,” he invited.


	6. Farm

Blaine watched Kurt go with a chuckle. He’d miss his company, but if Rachel and Cooper were as similar as Kurt had suggested, he knew what it was like to be in his shoes right now. He took Kurt’s abandoned gingerbread man and stood him up beside his own outside their chalet (they made an adorable couple if he did say so himself) and then got up to mingle for a bit. 

He soon found himself near the tree in the middle of a debate over real versus artificial Christmas trees. “Nothing beats a farm-fresh tree, I don’t care what anyone says” was followed closely by “But we’re in the middle of the city, even the real trees aren’t all that fresh.”

Blaine was looking for a subtle way to extricate himself from the conversation when he heard Cooper’s voice rise above the din. He rolled his eyes when Cooper made a point of referring to him as “little brother” but gladly agreed to provide some music for the party. 

As he settled himself in front of the piano at last, a small crowd began to gather around him. He was happy to note that Kurt was among them and smiled in his direction when Kurt caught his eye.

“I’ll begin in a moment, but first, a toast. To Cooper and Rachel and all of you here tonight who helped make this movie… Congratulations!”

The other guests echoed their congratulations and raised their glasses in celebration as Blaine finally rested his hands on the piano keys and began to play. He opened with Silver Bells since it was in fact Christmastime in the city. A chorus of other voices joined him but one stood out clear and bright among the rest. Kurt hadn’t mentioned that he could sing, but Blaine was captivated. 

He made his way through some Christmas standards that he knew everyone would be able to sing along to and guests came and went, joining in for a song or two and then drifting away again. Rachel seemed to want to stay, but Blaine knew from Cooper that they had both agreed to live tweet during the premiere and respond to fans on social media afterwards to help promote the movie, and she too tore herself away after a few songs. But Kurt stayed in his spot by the side of the piano.

Blaine was a seasoned enough performer to make everyone around the piano feel included, but in truth most of his attention was focused on Kurt. After a while it felt almost as if he were playing just for Kurt and that they were singing to each other. They exchanged smiles across the piano and Blaine couldn’t help tossing a wink Kurt’s way as he sang the lyric “make the yuletide gay” during Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Eventually he worked up the nerve to make a request. 

“For this next song, I’ll need a duet partner. Kurt, I have a feeling you’ll know it. Would you join me?” 


	7. Grey

Kurt didn’t need to be asked twice. He’d been completely charmed by Blaine all evening and his enchantment had only grown when Blaine started singing. He expected that Blaine would be a good pianist, since he’d said he’d been playing most of his life, but he was totally unprepared to be swept off his feet by Blaine’s voice. The twinkle of his eyes and the joy emanating from him as he played were infectious. Kurt could think of nowhere he’d rather be than right there with him at the piano. So he stayed, and sang, and basked in the glow of the attention Blaine was sending his way. The cold grey indifference Kurt had felt about coming to the party melted away in the warmth of Blaine’s honey-eyed gaze.

Still Kurt was a bit surprised when Blaine chose him as his duet partner. He couldn’t begin to think of what song Blaine might have in mind, but there was no way he was going to say no.

“I’d love to,” Kurt answered when Blaine asked him to join him. He made his way around to the piano bench where Blaine whispered the song title to him as he sat down. 

“Do you know it?”

“I do.”

Blaine began to play and Kurt sang the first lyric, followed closely by Blaine:

_I really can’t stay…_

_But baby it’s cold outside…_

There were still a few people around the piano but it hardly seemed to matter. Kurt and Blaine were caught in their own little bubble playfully bantering lyrics back and forth. Blaine took advantage of

_Mind if I move in closer?_

to scoot right up against Kurt on the bench. Kurt gave himself over to the flirtiness of the lyrics. There was an undercurrent of energy between them as Kurt teased and Blaine pouted through the pleas that comprised his half of the duet. Their voices came together on the last line of the song and Kurt let his head fall to Blaine’s shoulder. He couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed himself this much. Sure he sang along to his favorite songs and occasionally sang with Rachel around the apartment, but singing with Blaine had left him feeling ebullient. 

The sound of Blaine’s voice broke Kurt from his reverie. 

“Ok, folks, this is going to be my last song this evening. Thanks so much for indulging me. I hope you enjoyed the music. Kurt, would you stay and sing with me one more time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely coincidentally, today is the 10th anniversary of the airing of Baby It's Cold Outside! I think there must be some kind of cosmic significance to the fact that I happened to get to this point in the story today. ;)


	8. History

Blaine was enjoying playing, but after flirting through the duet with Kurt he was eager to spend some more time with him outside the spotlight, so he decided to wrap things up. The spark that had ignited between them when they were singing directly to each other faded a bit as they made their way through Let It Snow, but when they finished, Blaine was determined to rekindle it. After he played the last notes he grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled him up from the bench. 

“Let’s go somewhere a little quieter.”

Much to his relief, Kurt followed without hesitation. Blaine led him through the apartment and out to Cooper’s balcony. It was unseasonably warm for New York in December, but still Blaine was grateful for the patio heater as he flipped it on. 

“Benefit of being related to the host,” he quipped, since the balcony clearly hadn’t been in use for the party. 

“I see,” said Kurt with a smile. He rubbed his hands together as he waited for the space to warm up.

“Let me,” Blaine said, capturing Kurt’s hands between his own. “ _I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice…”_ he sang with a wink. 

“Oh, stop! They are not that bad,” Kurt laughed, but let Blaine keep holding his hands. “You sing beautifully, by the way. Do you perform often? I mean, aside from at your family’s holiday parties?” 

“I did, in high school. I was the lead in our show choir. That feels like ancient history sometimes,” Blaine replied, thinking back to his Dalton days. 

“I know what you mean,” Kurt agreed. “I’m much happier where I am now than I was back then.” He stepped a bit closer to Blaine as he said it. 

If Blaine was reading Kurt’s tone and body language right, he didn’t mean just in New York.

“For instance, back then I couldn’t kiss a cute boy I’d just met…”


	9. Inconclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude of Cooper and Rachel

Cooper and Rachel sat together on a loveseat in the living room with their phones in hand, replying to fans on Twitter. Suddenly, Cooper nudged Rachel.

“Look,” he said, nodding towards the glass door that led out to the balcony. 

“Ooh, yes! I knew they’d get along!” Rachel said happily, setting her phone down and training her eyes on Kurt and Blaine as they stepped outside. 

“Did you see the heart eyes at the piano just now? I’ve never seen Blaine look more smitten. We are geniuses!”

“Undoubtedly,” Rachel agreed. 

“And just what makes you geniuses this time?” The question came from Gwen, who’d worked on the movie and listened to one too many of Cooper and Rachel’s morning conversations in the make-up trailer. 

“That’s my friend Kurt and Cooper’s brother Blaine,” Rachel said, pointing outside. “We brought them here tonight to set them up, and look!”

“That seems inconclusive to me. They just stepped outside. It doesn’t necessarily mean anything…”

Just then Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hands in his.

“Does that mean nothing?” Rachel asked, watching them. “And oh, oh my god,” she said as Kurt stepped towards Blaine, “are they going to…?”

Cooper turned away. “That’s my baby brother out there. I shouldn’t be watching this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should apologize for leaving you hanging AND coming back and switching focus on you! The good news is I am a day behind, and I'm about to go post the next chapter as well, so you won't have to hate me for long! ;)


	10. Join

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is what you have all been waiting for...

“For instance, back then I couldn’t kiss a cute boy I’d just met…” 

“And now?” Blaine’s eyes met Kurt’s before drifting down to his lips and back up again, his mouth slightly agape as if he were trying his hardest not to just lean in and kiss Kurt himself.

“Now,” said Kurt, “I could meet a handsome man who charms me over gingerbread cookies and Christmas carols and then kiss him on his brother’s balcony. If that’s not too forward.”

“Not at all…” Blaine exhaled with a slight shake of his head.

Kurt closed the short distance that remained between them and lifted a hand to Blaine’s shoulder. He brushed his lips softly against Blaine’s, letting his tongue graze over them. Blaine parted his lips and met Kurt’s advance, kissing him back eagerly. 

When they pulled apart Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine’s. “ _ Gosh your lips are delicious…”  _ he whisper-sang, and Blaine broke into a wide grin. 

“That is turning out to have been an excellent song choice,” he said, and gave Kurt another quick peck on the lips. 

“I’d really like to see you again after tonight,” Kurt said. “Would you join me for brunch tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow, huh?” Blaine’s smile reached all the way to his eyes.

“If that’s too soon we could-”

“No,” Blaine interrupted, “it’s not too soon at all. I’d love to. Name the place and I’ll be there.”


	11. Knit

“This is going to sound incredibly touristy,” Blaine said as they lingered over their plates at the diner, neither ready to leave the other’s company, “but I really want to see the tree at Rockefeller Center.”

“Oh god, no!” Kurt exclaimed, shaking his head adamantly. “I mean sure it’s beautiful but the crowds. Just no. Not on a Sunday afternoon anyway. If you want something Christmassy though I have an idea…”

“What’s that?”

~

Half an hour later they emerged from the subway at 42nd Street and Kurt guided Blaine into a bustling Bryant Park. There were rows of festive kiosks in the Holiday Market, and beyond them Blaine could see a brightly lit Christmas tree against the backdrop of the public library. They browsed the artisan shops as they made their way towards the ice rink below the tree. 

“It’s been years since I’ve been on skates,” Kurt warned Blaine as he tightened the laces on his rentals. “I make no promises about my proficiency.”

Blaine just smiled. “I promise to catch you if you fall,” he said, putting his hand out to help Kurt up. 

They took a couple of easy practice laps around the rink side by side so Kurt could find his footing and then Blaine picked up his pace a bit, skating backwards so he could watch Kurt and throwing in a few simple spins. 

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be?” Kurt teased. “Show off!”

“Cooper played hockey for a season or two in high school. Our parents got us one of those backyard ice rinks. I guess I ended up spending a lot of time out there as a kid,” Blaine explained. He sped ahead again for a moment and then doubled back to glide up beside Kurt as White Christmas came on over the loudspeakers. He couldn’t resist singing along. Kurt joined in as they continued circling the ice. Eventually Kurt came to a stop beside the exit. “This was fun,” he said, “but I think I’m ready for some hot chocolate now. What do you say?”

“I can’t say no to that,” Blaine said as they stepped off the ice. 

They returned their skates and made their way to the cafe beside the rink. Blaine reached for Kurt’s hand and knit their fingers together as they walked. He couldn’t help but notice how right it felt already, even though they’d only just met.


	12. Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently it's National Cocoa Day today so here, have Kurt and Blaine actually getting their hot chocolate!

“This was fun,” Blaine said as they sat at a tiny table enjoying their drinks. He wrapped his hands around his mug of hot chocolate to warm them. “I’m glad you suggested it.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I did too, even if my skills aren’t quite as good as yours.”

“Oh stop. You act like I’m some sort of figure skater or something. Basically I just have good balance and too many hours spent alone in my backyard when I was little, like I said.”

Kurt tried to picture Blaine as a child. “I bet you were adorable then too,” he said. 

Blaine wrinkled his nose at the compliment. 

Kurt took a sip of his cocoa. _ Yep, adorable,  _ he thought. 

“You have a little…” Blaine gestured to his own mouth to let Kurt know he’d gotten a bit of whipped cream on his face.

Kurt poked his tongue out to try to reach it but didn’t quite get it all. 

“Here let me…” Blaine reached across and swiped the remnants away with his thumb. He brushed against Kurt’s lips as he pulled away again. 

Their eyes caught and Kurt exhaled the breath he’d been holding. Blaine’s touch was gentle and kind and he wanted to learn how it would feel over the rest of his skin. But he shook the thought away. They hadn’t even known each other for 24 hours yet. There was time. And there were plenty of other things to learn about each other, he was sure.


	13. Meet

Blaine’s phone chimed with a new text notification. Kurt. He smiled and opened the message.

_ I still can’t believe we didn’t meet in high school. I could have known you all these years already. How is this fair? _

They’d been exchanging texts all week, talking about anything and everything. Early on they’d discovered that they were both from Ohio and had both been in show choir in high school, yet somehow their paths had never crossed. 

_ It’s not fair at all. Though to be honest I’m not sure I’d have been ready for someone as fabulous as you in high school. I was pretty clueless back then. So maybe I’m glad we met when we did. Also, and this seems important, you said yourself you wouldn’t have been able to kiss me back then. And I have to say, I like kissing you. _

He was flirting shamelessly and he knew it, but it was the truth. They’d kissed all of three times so far - that first time on the balcony, again when they’d said goodnight at the end of the party, and once more after their date on Sunday when they parted ways at the subway station - but Blaine couldn’t wait to do it again. 

_ I guess that is a benefit,  _ Kurt conceded. 

Blaine replied quickly:  _ I’m glad you think so :) _

Before he could second-guess himself he added:  _ Come to my place for dinner tomorrow night? I’ll cook. And maybe there can be more kisses? ;) _

_ Dinner and kisses? Hmmm… Ok, I’m in. Send me your address and tell me when to be there! _

Blaine sent back the information, and then opened FaceTime. He smiled brightly when Kurt’s face appeared on his screen. 

“Hi,” he said. “I know this is silly, we were just texting, but I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow to see your face.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Kurt laughed, “but adorable! And I like seeing your face too.”

“See you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow…”


	14. Nip

Kurt checked his hair in the hall mirror one last time and hummed happily under his breath as he grabbed his coat from the hook by the door.

“You’re looking cheerful,” Rachel said.

“I’m going to Blaine’s for dinner.”

“Ooh another date,” she sing-songed.

“I’m leaving now!” he said as he walked through the door, ignoring her.

“I won’t wait up!” she called after him. 

~ 

Blaine greeted him with a hug when he arrived and ushered him inside. 

“This is cozy,” Kurt said as he glanced around. He tried to stay focused on the more “public” areas of the room, but he couldn’t help but notice Blaine’s neatly made bed in the corner. 

“It’s tiny is what it is,” Blaine laughed, “but I decided I’d rather have privacy than a roommate.”

Kurt nodded. “I can  _ definitely _ understand that sentiment! Sometimes I think I’d trade Rachel in to live in a cardboard box if I could do it alone.”

“Ouch,” Blaine winced.

“I’m joking, mostly,” Kurt admitted. “Rachel’s like a sister to me, and well, you know how siblings can be.”

“Oh, I do. There’s no way I’d live with mine, as much as I love him.”

A timer dinged and Blaine pulled two homemade pizzas from the oven. “I hope this is ok,” he said. “I thought we might be more comfortable on the sofa than here,” he gestured to the compact butcher block table and stools that served as his dining area, “so I made something easy to eat.”

“That sounds perfect to me. It smells delicious!”

They settled on the sofa with their pizza and the bottle of wine Kurt had brought, talking and laughing until both were gone. 

Blaine set his empty glass down on the coffee table and scooted a bit closer to Kurt. “I’m really glad you came.”

“Me too.”

“I’ve been waiting all night to do this. I don’t know if I can wait anymore,” Blaine said as he leaned in and captured Kurt’s lips in his own.

Kurt smiled when he pulled away. “I believe the invitation did include kisses, so really you’d be remiss not to…”

“Just being a good host…” He kissed Kurt again, splaying his hand across Kurt’s cheek to keep him close. He trailed kisses up Kurt’s jaw and nipped at his earlobe. “Is this ok?” he whispered.

“So ok.” Kurt tilted his head back in pleasure. “Mmmm, yes, definitely something to be said for not meeting in high school.” 


	15. Opinion

“You’ve changed your opinion, then?” Blaine asked as he kissed down Kurt’s neck.

“Well, you are making a very convincing argument…” 

“Mmm, I’ve been told I can be very persuasive,” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s skin. He shifted his position, straddled Kurt’s lap, and gave him a lingering kiss. He sighed contentedly when he broke away. “I think I like kissing you when we’re not in public.”

“Did you not like kissing me when we were?” Kurt asked cheekily. 

“I never said that! It’s just nice not to have to be quite so... chaste.”

“I see.”

“You don’t agree?”

“Hmmm…” Kurt leaned forward and returned the kiss Blaine had given him, taking his time to explore with his tongue and letting his hands roam over Blaine’s back. 

Blaine felt a spike of arousal wash over him. Yes, kissing Kurt in private was definitely a very good idea. “So…?”

“I can see your point, I suppose,” Kurt said drily, but Blaine noticed the way his eyes sparkled, crinkling slightly at the corners. 

“Well it certainly seemed to me that you liked it. And I,” here he risked nudging his groin just the slightest bit against Kurt’s thigh, “definitely liked it. In fact, I think there should be more kissing and less talking about kissing.”

“You’re the one who started it.”

“Did I though?” Blaine couldn’t even remember. All he knew was that he wanted his lips on Kurt’s again so before either of them could speak further, he put them there and made his intentions well known with no words at all. 


	16. Possible

“I should get going,” Kurt said. “It’s getting late.”

Blaine pouted. “ _But baby it’s cold outside?”_ he tried. His expression was a mixture of pleading and joking. 

“ _This evening has been so very nice,_ ” Kurt sang back with a smile. He didn’t really want to leave either, but he didn’t want to make any assumptions. He started to get up, but Blaine held him back. 

“Stay?” he asked, more seriously this time.

“Blaine…”

“I’d really like you to. We don’t necessarily have to do anything. It _is_ possible to share a bed without having sex, you know…” he winked at Kurt. “I just, I’m not ready for you to go. And I’d really like to know how it feels to wake up in your arms. Please stay.”

Kurt’s heart melted just a little at Blaine’s words. And he really couldn’t think of a good reason to say no. “Okay,” he agreed. “I’ll stay. I guess that’s another benefit of not meeting in high school. No permission needed for spontaneous sleepovers…”

Blaine laughed and kissed him. “See? We met right when we were supposed to, I think.”

“I guess we did…” Kurt smiled. “If I’m staying though you have to let me help with these dishes.” He got up and started to gather the glasses and plates from the coffee table.

“You don’t need to do that,” Blaine said.

“Don’t be silly. It’s the least I can do since you cooked for me. I’ll wash, you dry?” he suggested. 

He was already running the water in the sink as he said it, so Blaine relented and grabbed a dishtowel. They fell into an easy rhythm working together, Kurt handing the clean dishes off to Blaine who dried them and put them away, and the task was quickly completed. 

“Thanks for helping,” Blaine said as he hung the towel over the oven handle to dry. 

“You’re welcome. Now, if I’m staying, I’m going to need some pajamas, because I am not sleeping in these jeans. And you said no sex so I probably shouldn’t sleep in just my briefs either…” he said playfully. 

“I didn’t say no sex!” Blaine protested with a laugh. “I said not necessarily sex… I’m open to either possibility if that’s the way things end up going,” he clarified. He walked to his dresser and pulled open a drawer. “But of course I’ll find you something to wear.”


	17. Remarkable

In bed later they kissed languidly, their bodies stretched out and pressed close. Blaine could feel Kurt’s erection against his own through their pajama pants. It took remarkable restraint not to just rut against him and bring them both off. He’d said he was open to having sex with Kurt and he’d meant it, but he also wanted this to be more than just another hookup. They’d barely known each other a week but Blaine could already tell that what he had with Kurt was special. He deserved more than just a quick orgasm. He deserved to be savored. 

Kurt’s hand cupped Blaine’s ass, holding him in place, but he too kept his hips still, as if by some unspoken agreement. They poured all the heat between them into their kisses instead until they had to break apart to catch their breath. 

“You’re incredible,” Kurt said. He slid his hand up Blaine’s back and hugged him close to his chest. 

Blaine listened as the beating of Kurt’s heart evened out. He could feel his own doing the same. He began to feel drowsy wrapped in Kurt’s embrace. The desire was still there, but it was tempered now. He shifted to look up at Kurt. 

“I liked where that was heading,” he said. “And one day soon I want to take you apart, and let you do the same to me. Would you be upset if we don’t finish this tonight though?” 

“Of course not,” Kurt replied. “I would never pressure you to do more than you want to.”

“I do. Want to. But it’s late. And I’m cozy.” He emphasized the fact by snuggling closer to Kurt. “And I want to be able to take my time with you. Maybe that sounds corny…”

“I think it’s sweet.” Kurt kissed the top of Blaine’s head. “And as much as part of me would love to flip you over and grind against you until we both come,” he teased, nudging his hips the tiniest bit against Blaine to lighten the mood, “I’d kind of like to be able to take our time too. I don’t know about you, but I’ve done the casual sex thing, and it feels different with you. I already feel more connected to you than any guy I’ve dated. Sometimes I forget it’s only been a week.”

Blaine looked at him adoringly, glad to hear his own sentiments echoed in Kurt’s words. “I feel the same way about you…”


	18. Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sisters? Really? This was a tough one to work in, especially where we left off!

_“Go ahead, girls,” Kurt said. “Don’t be shy.” He watched as the two sisters scrambled up onto Santa’s lap._

_By his side Blaine was beaming. “You did an amazing job on their dresses this year. Look how cute they are!”_

Kurt startled awake in Blaine’s bed. Had he really just dreamed they had children? That was definitely not what he would have expected the first night they spent together. He looked at Blaine sleeping beside him and smiled. His subconscious might be getting way ahead of them, but it certainly had been a pretty picture. Maybe someday…

He shook his head to bring himself back to the present. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep so he slipped out of bed and decided to start on breakfast. Things were easy enough to find in Blaine’s efficiency kitchen. He started the coffee, pulled some eggs out of the fridge, and got to work.

“Mmm smells good,” he heard from across the room.

“Good morning! I hope you don’t mind I raided your kitchen.” 

“Of course not,'' Blaine said getting out of bed and stretching. That was definitely a sight Kurt could get used to. “Especially if it means there’s coffee already waiting for me when I get up.” He hugged Kurt from behind and kissed his shoulder before pouring himself a cup. 

“Well in that case, you’re welcome!” 

“Thank you,” Blaine said. “I’m glad you stayed.”

“You’re only saying that because I made you coffee.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s _only_ because of the coffee. There might be other reasons.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Such as?”

“You look really good in my t-shirt.” The Hamilton tee he’d lent Kurt was the tiniest bit too small, and hugged his arms and chest perfectly. 

“Is that all?”

“I liked snuggling with you last night. Among other things…” 

“I see…”

“And I’m much more awake now that I’ve had a good night’s sleep. And the coffee you were so kind to make for me. Maybe I could persuade you to come back to bed with me so I can show you my appreciation?”


	19. Tub

Blaine mapped Kurt’s skin with his lips and fingertips, trailing slowly down from his neck, over his chest, and across his abs. He stopped when he reached the waistband of his pajama pants, through which Kurt’s arousal was obvious. 

“I think I want these back now…” he said, teasing a finger just underneath the fabric. 

“By all means,” Kurt said, lifting his ass so Blaine could slide them down. Blaine pushed them past his knees and he kicked them the rest of the way off. 

Blaine took a moment to appreciate the sight of Kurt laid out naked in his bed. “I feel overdressed now,” he said, and shucked out of his own pants. “There, that’s better.” He lowered himself over Kurt so their cocks aligned and went in for a deep, lingering kiss. This time he didn’t stop his hips from moving. Kurt’s hands swept from his shoulders down to his ass. Instead of just resting them there as he had the night before, he kneaded into the flesh and pressed Blaine closer. He bucked his hips up to meet Blaine’s thrusts and they quickly found a satisfying rhythm. 

“Mmm wait,” Blaine said as he stilled and reached to grab the lube from his nightstand. He coated his hand and reached down between them, making a cursory swipe at his own cock to slick it and then stroking repeatedly over Kurt’s shaft, making him moan.

“God yes… keep doing that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Kurt breathed out. He thrusted into Blaine’s fist, as if to emphasize his point. So Blaine continued his ministrations, pumping Kurt’s cock and peppering him with kisses. 

“Come here,” he said, nudging Kurt up onto his side as he leaned over onto his own. He circled his hand around both of their cocks, eager for some attention of his own. They fucked against each other into the channel of Blaine’s grip until they came, one after the other.

Blaine could feel himself smiling as his breathing settled back to normal. When he opened his eyes, Kurt was staring at him. 

“Hi…”

“Hi…” Kurt’s content smile matched how Blaine was feeling. 

They basked in the afterglow for a little while, until Kurt’s voice broke the easy silence between them. 

“I have to ask, is that a  _ tub _ of lube on your nightstand?” The container was labeled “Boy Butter,” and ignoring the “boy” would not look at all out of place in the refrigerator instead of the bedroom.

Blaine laughed. “Cooper’s idea of a gag gift. Joke’s on him though… a regular tube might be more convenient but I actually really like how this one feels. Which I think was just well demonstrated.”

Kurt’s face was thoughtful as he considered before agreeing. “Now I’ll just have to try not to think of your brother every time we use it.”

“Trust me I’ve gotten very used to that,” Blaine replied. He especially couldn’t be bothered to think of Cooper when Kurt had just implied that they’d be having sex again, and regularly. “And I promise I’ll do my best to distract you…”


	20. Ugly

“We should probably get cleaned up,” Blaine said after a while. “Guests first…” 

“That’s kind of you, but I think you may need it more than I do. You go ahead.” 

Blaine tried to protest but Kurt gave a hard glance to his hand, wrist, and stomach, daring him to deny that he'd borne the brunt of the mess they’d just made. So Blaine showered while Kurt waited in his bed. He came back wearing nothing but a towel, slung low around his hips. Kurt suddenly wanted to forgo his own shower in favor of tugging it off and dirtying him all over again. But he restrained himself, grabbed the borrowed pair of briefs Blaine offered and his own jeans from the night before, and headed for the bathroom. 

When he returned, Blaine was wearing what was perhaps the gaudiest Christmas sweater he had ever seen. It appeared to include scenes from each verse of The Twelve Days of Christmas. He couldn’t help but laugh. “What are you wearing?”

“What? It’s festive!” 

“I don’t know if I can be in a relationship with a man who owns that sweater.” 

“And are we? In a relationship?” They hadn’t defined anything. It was all still so new.

“I would like to be.” 

Blaine glanced down at his sweater and back up at Kurt as if considering choosing between the two. 

“I’d like that too. Even if it means sacrificing the sweater…”

“I was joking about that part. Mostly. Let’s just chalk it up to one of your endearing quirks,” Kurt said and wrapped his arms around Blaine, ugly Christmas sweater and all. 


	21. Vanish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making a bit of a time jump here. This chapter takes place in the fall of the following year.

_Do you mind if I stop by on my way home from work? There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about and I wanted to do it in person._

The text from Kurt stopped Blaine in his tracks. He tried to tell himself it could be any number of things, that it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, that Kurt wasn’t about to come over and break up with him. He had no reason to think that was the case. He and Kurt had been together almost a year now, and they were still as inseparable as they had been in those first weeks of their relationship. Blaine had never been happier. He thought Kurt felt the same way, but he couldn’t stop his brain from envisioning worst case scenarios while he waited for Kurt to arrive. 

He puttered around, straightening up his already tidy space, checking his hair and his outfit and making sure he looked nice. He stopped short of changing into one of Kurt’s favorite shirts. He heard a knock at the door and then Kurt was letting himself in with the key Blaine had given him. 

“Hi honey, I’m home!” he called out. Blaine settled a little at that. Kurt seemed to be in a good mood. He was still a bit apprehensive about what was to come though. 

“Hi,” Blaine said, and greeted Kurt with a kiss. “How was your day?”

“Exhausting,” Kurt said. He made himself comfortable on Blaine’s couch. “Come sit with me?”

“You said you wanted to talk?” Blaine said as he sat down. Might as well get whatever it was over with. 

“Yes… So, I’ve been thinking…” Kurt started, “... we’ve been together for a while now…”

Blaine braced himself for a blow.

“...and I know your lease is coming up for renewal here soon…”

Blaine felt himself relax a bit. This didn’t seem to be leading anywhere terrible.

“...and while your place is really nice, it is a bit on the small side, for two people… What I’m trying to say is… Blaine, we spend so much time at each other’s apartments anyway, and I love you, and I was thinking maybe instead of renewing your lease, we could find a new place. Together.” He looked at Blaine hopefully.

Any remaining fear Blaine had vanished at Kurt’s words. “Yes!” 

“You can think about it if you want to, I know it’s kind of a big deal.”

“I don’t need to think about it. Yes! My answer is yes. I love you too and everything you said makes perfect sense and I’ll miss this little place because I have so many wonderful memories here with you, but we can make new memories in a new place. Together.”

“Really?” Kurt was beaming. 

“Yes, really. Did you think I would say no?”

“Not really. But I was still nervous. I’ve never asked anyone to move in with me before.”

“When I got your text I thought maybe you were coming to break up with me,” Blaine admitted sheepishly.

“What?! No! Oh my god, Blaine, you had to have known I wouldn't do that!”

“I did, logically. But my imagination got the better of me and I worried anyway. I’m so glad that’s not what you wanted to say!”

“Come here you dummy,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine into his arms and holding him tight. 

“You still want to move in with me even though I’m a dummy?”

“More than anything.”

“When can we start looking?”

“Well, I was hoping you’d say yes so I may have already started doing some research. Let me get my laptop and I’ll show you...”


	22. Worthless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit behind at the end here! Things should be a little less crazy over the next few days though so these last chapters should be coming soon! I want to thank everyone who has been reading all month and especially those of you have have left such lovely comments! It makes me so happy that people are enjoying this story!

Kurt took pride in his ability to furnish his home and his wardrobe with vintage pieces from flea markets, thrift stores, and consignment shops. Sometimes he’d find items in perfect condition. Sometimes they needed a little TLC to spruce them up. He never minded putting in the work for something unique.

But sometimes sacrifices had to be made. There wasn’t always time to search for just the right item if it was needed for a utilitarian purpose. And so, shortly after moving into their apartment, he and Blaine made the obligatory trek to IKEA to pick up some necessities for their new shared space. 

Which brought Kurt to where he was now, on the floor of their living room, with pieces of the bathroom “storage solution” they’d purchased scattered around him, trying to make heads or tails of the directions that came with it. “These instructions are worthless!” he grumbled. 

“Do you want some help?” Blaine offered. “These books can wait.”

“I should be able to do this!”

Blaine walked over to Kurt and gently took the instructions from his hand. “Maybe, but we’re a team now, remember? You don’t have to do it by yourself.” 

Kurt sighed and relented. “You’re right. It’s just frustrating. Why do they have to make the drawings so complicated? And why can’t they just have words? I feel like I’d have better luck trying to read Swedish than make sense of this.”

“You’re cute when you’re rant-y.” 

“I’m not trying to be cute,” he said peevishly, but he couldn’t help but smile a little the way Blaine was looking at him. 

“Ok, come on. Let’s get this figured out, and then I think you deserve a break. Fortunately someone very wise declared that the bedroom should be the first space to be completely set up, so we have a nice box-free oasis just waiting for us…”

“Or we could take a break first?”

“Kurt…”

“Ok fine. But I definitely deserve a reward when this is done. It’s bad enough it’s mass-produced. Making us build the damn thing ourselves based on these cryptic instructions just adds insult to injury.”

Blaine shook his head and smiled at his boyfriend’s disdain. 

“I promise that when we’re done I’ll make sure you are thoroughly rewarded...”


	23. Yard

Blaine loved the city at Christmas. He loved the spectacle of the tourist traps like Rockefeller Center and the store windows at Macy’s and Saks. It brought a smile to his face when Christmas tree stands popped up on street corners and he inevitably encountered some couple or family navigating the busy sidewalk with an evergreen in tow on his walk home from the subway. And he adored the cozy holiday displays at the tiny tucked away mom and pop stores and artisan shops he’d discovered as he explored new neighborhoods throughout the year. He loved the connections he’d made with the owners and employees whenever he stopped in to visit them, which he made sure to do at the holidays as he shopped for gifts for his family and friends. 

And so his bags were full of presents and his heart was full of cheer as he opened the door to the apartment after a successful Christmas shopping venture. “I’m home,” he called out to Kurt as he put down his bags and took off his coat. Coming home to Kurt every night was still new, and the contentment he felt uttering the simple statement warmed his heart even further. 

“Do you need any help with these packages?” Kurt said as he walked over and made a show of trying to peek into the bags.

Blaine swatted him away. “You stay out of those!” he laughed. “Or Santa will bring you coal instead!” 

Kurt pouted playfully and stepped back. “Fine… be that way. I guess I’ll just go back to my decorating.”

Blaine took in the changes Kurt had made to the apartment while he was gone. Yards of festive garland were draped around each doorway. A centerpiece of evergreen boughs and cranberry colored candles rested on their dining table. The coordinated, personalized stockings Kurt had somehow found the time to make for them hung from the mantle. Their tiny tree stood in a corner of the living room, ready to be decorated. Kurt had added a string of lights but waited for Blaine to help with the ornaments. 

“Kurt… It’s beautiful.” Only weeks before the space had been cluttered with moving boxes, but now it was completely transformed. It truly felt like a home, and not just a place Blaine happened to live. “You’re magical,” he said.

“It’s just a few decorations…”

“But it really means so much more,” Blaine said. He guided Kurt beneath a nearby sprig of mistletoe and poured the love he felt into a sweet and lingering kiss. 


	24. Zealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! One coherent story using all the Klaine Advent prompts AND finished before New Year's Eve, which was my goal!! I want to send a HUGE thank you to everyone who read and commented - your interest and enthusiasm definitely motivated me. This story has by far the most comments I've ever received, even on a multi-chapter work, so thank you all for brightening my days all month with your messages! I know many of my readers on this are "regulars" but if you're new to my work I hope you'll take the time to check out my other fic and see if there's something else you might enjoy. And if you do, don't be afraid to comment on something old as well! 
> 
> Thank you again to the KlaineAdvent and todaydreambelievers folks on Tumblr for organizing this event and as always to fearlessly for her encouragement and random feedback, even when she's not officially in beta mode.
> 
> Wishing everyone happiness and health in the new year!

**_One year later_ **

“Kurt, you two should come out with us tonight,” Rachel said over the phone. “It will be fun!”

He glanced at Blaine, who’d heard Rachel even though she wasn’t on speaker. Blaine shook his head to agree with what he knew Kurt was thinking. 

“Sorry, Rach, we have other plans today,” Kurt told her. “We’ll have to catch up some other time.” He put down his phone and picked up the remote to click on the tv before settling onto the couch beside Blaine, who was waiting for him with a giant bowl of popcorn.

Several episodes of Real Housewives later he turned to Blaine. “I think the icing should be set by now. Shall we?”

“Definitely,” Blaine agreed, getting up from the couch. 

It had become a tradition for them to decorate a gingerbread house for the holidays, to commemorate how they’d met. Kurt had baked the gingerbread himself early that morning and they’d assembled the pieces once it was cool. The still bare gingerbread house showed the same zealous attention to detail Kurt gave to all of his creative projects, complete with melted candy window panes and a chimney on the roof. He’d even baked a three-dimensional gingerbread Christmas tree to stand beside it. Together they added all of the icing and candy flourishes to transform it into a beautiful winter scene.

~

The next afternoon Kurt walked past the display and noticed a small gift-wrapped box had appeared underneath the gingerbread tree. It was the perfect scale for the scene, but they’d already included some confectionery gifts and he wondered why this real one was there now. 

“Blaine, did you put this box here?” he asked. “What is it?”

“Why don’t you open it and find out?”

Kurt eyed him suspiciously but carefully pulled off the wrapping paper. As he opened the box Blaine got down on one knee in front of him.

“Kurt, you have made my life sweeter and more beautiful in every possible way since the moment I met you. I love you so much, and I can’t think of any other way I’d rather spend the rest of my life than with you by my side. Will you marry me?” He looked up expectantly, waiting for Kurt’s answer.

“Did you actually just…” Kurt looked delightedly from Blaine to the ring to the gingerbread scene and back to Blaine. “Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!” 

Blaine surged up and kissed him, then took the ring from the box and slid it onto Kurt’s finger, where they both admired it for a moment before falling back into each other’s arms for another kiss. 

“Before you go getting any ideas though,” Kurt pulled away to say, “we are  _ not _ having gingerbread at the wedding!”


End file.
